


A Dream Come True

by Alexis_Rose_Winchester



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Past Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/Alexis_Rose_Winchester
Summary: Reader is a contestant on the Voice that has a thing for her coach and his best friend. What happens when she realizes that they may have a thing for her.





	A Dream Come True

I pace around the backstage area nervously waiting for my turn to audition for the Voice.

 

2 months later…..

 

I’d been working with Adam for about two months now and I was the only one that knew the worst kept secret in the history of the Voice. Adam and Blake were sleeping together. Yeah, as I said, the worst kept secret. I knew about all the fans that ship them together, Shevine, they were called.

 

******

 

I walk up to Adam’s door, wondering why he called me here. 

 

*knock, knock*

 

As I wait for someone to answer the door, I think back on the past few weeks. Everything was normal in front of the cameras, but as soon as they were out of sight, Adam would start flirting with me. So would Blake for that matter. I stand here thinking about all of it when my phone rings.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Y/N, where are you?” comes Adam’s voice from the other end of the line.

 

“I’m at your front door. Why?”

 

“Ok, come on in.” And with that, he hangs up.

 

At this point, I am confused, annoyed, and curious as to why Adam had me show up at his house. I shrug to myself. “What’s the worst that can happen?” I ask myself, and look back at Adam’s driveway, noticing Blake’s car parked there. Why hadn’t I noticed that before?! Wondering to myself why these two wanted talk to me, I take a deep breath and open the door. 

 

“Hello?” I walk into the house, close the front door, and start looking around for Adam and Blake. “Adam? Blake? I know you’re both here, so what’s this about?”

 

Then I hear Blake’s voice come from the living room, “In here, Y/N.”

 

I walk in to see the two of them sitting so close together, they’re practically on top of each other. I roll my eyes and smile slightly at the sight. I can’t help it.

 

Adam smiles and winks at me when he sees me. How can he flirt with me while he’s almost on top of Blake? “What’s so amusing, Y/N?”

 

I giggle a little. “You two are so cute together.”

 

They both smile at me, then at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. 

 

“What’s going on, guys? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why am I here?”

 

They share another look between each other, and then both look at me, with the same expression. I think back to two different occasions, each involving one of them. 

 

Blake stealing a gentle caress and a kiss...Adam, a deep kiss that had me craving more, but not in the studio. He’s always stealing a kiss, so that’s not unusual. Had they planned that? I look at both of them carefully, trying to figure out their endgame. My eyes widen as I realize, they are both looking at me with the same desire I secretly have had for them since before day one (I’ve been a fangirl for years, sue me). 

 

With a hungry smile, Adam rises from his place next to Blake and crosses the room to me. I look up at him, trying to pretend I don’t know what’s going on. He wraps his arm around me and places a gentle kiss on my lips. I gasp and look into his eyes. This has to be some kind of sick joke, right? As I stand here looking at Adam’s face, trying to decide if this is real, Blake stands and closes the distance between us. He stands on the other side of me from Adam and, wrapping his arm around the other side of me, he leans down and gives me a deeper kiss than Adam had. 

 

I stand staring at them both for a minute. “What are you doing?”

 

Adam gives me a hungry look and says, “You want this too, don’t you?”

 

I hold onto both of them for support and take a few deep breaths before I know I can trust my voice. “I…” I look at both of them, and, seeing the desire in both of their eyes, I nod. “Yes,” I say in a rush.

 

Blake smiles and kisses me again.

 

“Wow,” I say in a breathy voice when he pulls away.

 

They smile and, still supporting me, they lead me out of the room and up the stairs. “Where are we going?” I ask, already knowing the answer. 

 

Blake chuckles. “The bedroom,” is all he says as we walk in and I see a beautiful bed covered in silk sheets. Did Adam remember I love silk? I couldn’t even stay on the thought as they both turn to me and we all begin to explore each others bodies. One of them removes my shirt, and the other one removes my pants, leaving only my bra and thong. Adam, in front of me, stares at me for a minute, while Blake stands up against my back, kissing my neck and removing my bra. I reach out to Adam and pull his his shirt over his head. I can’t help the moan that escapes my lips at the sight of his bare, tattooed body. He smiles and looks over my shoulder at Blake, who removes his own shirt and, reaching around me, begins to caress my chest. Adam, still smiling, closes the distance between us and moves my thong to the side, feeling that I’m already wet for the both of them. With Blake supporting me from behind, Adam slides two fingers inside. I let out a gasp, and my knees would buckle if not for Blake, who feels me go limp and tightens his hold around my body. Adam crushes my mouth with his as he begins to work his fingers inside me. I moan into his kiss and, with fumbling hands, reach over to him and unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his thighs, followed by his boxers. I then slide my hands behind my back and do the same for Blake, feeling his length against my back. I moan again and adjust myself in their arms so I can reach both of them and begin to work at their hard shafts. I turn my head to offer my mouth to Blake as he accepts and lets out a lustful moan, crushing my mouth. 

 

I feel Adam step away from my hand and turn in time to see him drop to his knees in front of us. He hungerly yanks my thong off me and dips his mouth into me, tasting my wetness as I gasp and moan. While he is working my clit with his tongue, he reaches over with one hand and joins mine in stroking Blake, who gives a growl and renews his exploration of my mouth. He reaches over to Adam and grips his hair tightly, causing Adam to moan into my clit. As I feel the pleasure building up, I feel my legs buckle under me. Blake wraps his arms around me and I go limp from the overwhelming feeling building up between my legs. “Let’s move this to the bed,” he says to Adam gruffly. Adam stands and helps him move me to the bed.

 

They lay me gently on my back, Blake’s strong arms still wrapped around me as Adam moves between my legs. Blake smiles as I gasp from the shock of Adam’s tongue renewing it’s explorations. I feel the pressure rising as I moan and writhe in Blake’s arms. Adam sticks his fingers back inside and just begins to work them as the orgasm hits me and I scream their names. 

 

As Adam moves up to join us, Blake takes Adam’s mouth into his and tastes me on his lips as he moves into position over me. Adam lays next to me and begins to caress my body and Blake looks down at me. “Y/N?” he looks at me with a question in his eyes.

 

I nod frantically and barely manage a “Yes” before I feel him plunge into me, his thickness quickly buried deep inside me. I let out a moan and reach over to grip Adam’s shaft as Blake begins a slow, steady rhythm in and out. Adam lets out another moan and grips the back of Blake’s neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. 

 

“You feel so good inside me,” I groan out, and Blake shifts slightly, suddenly hitting my G-spot, causing me to cry out. I turn my eyes to Adam and, sensing what I want, he rises to his knees next to me. Gripping onto the headboard, he positions himself so I can take him into my mouth. Blake, still keeping his slow rhythm inside me, shifts his weight to one hand over me, while putting his other hand on Adam’s back. I begin to suck at Adam’s cock, taking him all the way in before slowly sucking, one hand cupped around his sack. Adam lets out a desperate growl and appears to fight the urge to ram himself down my throat. As the tip of his head leaves my mouth with a soft pop I look up at him with a devilish grin. “Don’t move or I’ll stop.” Unable to trust his voice, he nods in understanding and I go back to sucking his rock hard length. 

 

Blake, somehow even more aroused at the sight of Adam coming undone in another’s hands, starts moving with a sense of urgency. I moan around Adam’s cock, and my throat tightens around him, making him cry out in desperation. As I ride another orgasm, I feel Blake unload inside of me and Adam comes in my throat. I drink it all down as I feel myself tighten around Blake. 

 

With a sigh, we collapse into a pile, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

A few hours later, I wake slowly and find myself wrapped in the arms of the two still gloriously naked men. I smile as I lay here, breathing in their scents. Blake is on his back with me laying back against him and Adam is curled up on my chest, a content smile on his face.

 

I lay here smiling silently at the sleeping Adam-I can’t see Blake without waking them both up-and carefully wrap my arms around him, kissing his forehead gently. I almost jump out of my skin as I feel them both move at once, Blake wrapping his arms around me and Adam kissing my stomach. I let out a yelp of surprise and they both start laughing. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I thought you two were asleep,” I grumble as I extract myself from them and move to the other end of the bed.

 

Adam, still chuckling slightly, follows me and wraps his arms around me from behind. “I was asleep. You woke me up.” He turns my head to him and plants a gentle kiss on my mouth. “Good morning beautiful.”

 

Blake comes up from the other side and does the same. “Hey there gorgeous.”

 

I can’t even stay mad at them as I turn and give them both a broad smile. “This is a wonderful way to wake up. Two handsome, sexy men wrapped around me.” I give them both passionate kisses before I pull away. “Now where’s the bathroom. I need a shower.” They direct me to the bathroom, their eyes darting between me and each other. “Don’t even think about it. I want an actual shower. I have things I have to do today. So do you, or did you forget we have rehearsals to go to?”

 

They grin sheepishly at me and it is clear that they did, indeed forget. I sigh, shake my head at them, and, grabbing my clothes off the floor, I head for a shower. After taking an amazing shower I stop back in to see that Blake and Adam have already cleaned up and dressed for the day. “I have to run back to the hotel to change and then I’ll see you guys there.” I move to both of them and give them a quick kiss. “We should talk later. I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

 

They both smile at me. “Y/N,” Blake says in that intoxicating drawl, “we don’t want this to be one time either.”

 

“Of course not, beautiful,” Adam says, wrapping his arms around me. I press my forehead into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne. “You can’t get rid of us that easily.” I look up at him with a smile.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, I really need to get back to my hotel room to change. There is no way I can show up in yesterday’s clothes.” 

 

They both smile and nod at me as I leave the house and head back. 

 

30 minutes later…

 

I walk into the studio, a smile still plastered on my face. 

 

“Hey Y/N,” comes a voice from off to my left. I turn to see Andrea Taylor, my best friend from over on Team Blake. 

 

I smile at her. “Hey Drea, what’s up?”

 

She gives me a questioning look. “You tell me. We went to your room last night to see if you wanted to hang out and you weren’t there. Then this morning, I hear from Steve that you came back to the hotel in the same clothes you left in last night.” 

 

I keep walking, trying to avoid answering her.

 

“Y/N,” she says is a curious voice, “what’s going on?” 

 

I turn to look at her. “It’s nothing Dre, I was just out late.”

 

As I was still looking at her, hoping eye contact would throw her off, I collide with someone solid. I sprawl onto the floor, ready to yell at the person to watch where they’re going, and look up to see Blake smiling down at me. Without a word he reaches down and pulls me up. “You ok, Y/N?” He looks at me with a smile, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

 

“I’m okay, Blake.” I give him a radiant smile, resisting the urge to reach out and kiss him.

 

He nods, let's Andrea know he will see her later to work on her song, and, as Drea turns her back to him, he give me a wink and a smile. As Drea and I walk away, she gives me a curious look. “Why are you blushing?” 

 

I remain silent, knowing that she was smart enough to make the connection on her own. Sure enough, as we pass Adam on our way down the hall, he gives me an openly radiant smile and a wink. Drea gasps and almost shouts, “No freakin’ way?!”

 

I glance back at Adam, thankful there’s no one else in the hall and say, “Real subtle, Adam.”

 

Drea is gaping back and forth between us, “You...and you?! What and Blake too?!”

 

I clap my hand over her mouth and lead her to a side room, thankfully unoccupied. Adam follows us, and, after making sure no one is in the hall, closes the door.

 

I remove my hand from Andrea’s mouth. “Look,” I say, trying to get her to calm down, “you can’t tell anyone about this.”

 

She stands there for a minute gaping at us. “Okay, but let me try to get this straight.” She pauses. “You,” she points at me, “are sleeping with him,” she points at Adam, “and Blake?” I look at Adam for a minute and he gives me a smile and a nod. I nod at Drea in confirmation. “At the same time right?” Adam starts sputtering but I laugh and nod.

 

“Adam, love, you and Blake have been the worst kept secret for the last few years.” 

 

Drea starts laughing and nodding. “Yeah. It’s kind of a big deal to people online. They even have a name for you guys. Shevine.”

 

Adam moves over to me, wrapping his arms around me, “You’re joking.”

 

I shake my head, leaning into his embrace. Drea smiles at us. “Nope,” she says, “Y/N can tell you, she’s been a Shevine shipper for the longest time.”

 

I blush crimson. “DREA!”

 

Adam chuckles and looks at me. He leans close to my ear and whispers so only I can hear, “Last night must have been your biggest fantasy come true then.” I smile shyly at him and nod, not trusting myself to talk. He smiles at me, kisses me softly on the lips and whispers, “We’ll give you another dream come true tonight.” I bite back a moan, and give him a look that promises punishment later. He laughs, gives me another quick kiss and says, “I’ll see you on stage, beautiful.”

 

I groan as he leaves the room and sink to the ground. Drea looks down at me for a minute before sitting on the floor in front of me. I look up at her. Sh smiles her usual, knowing smile at me. “You’re in love with both of them.” It’s not a question.

 

I give her a weak grin back. “I’m stuck, aren’t I?” 

 

She nods at me. “I think so. But you like it that way, don’t you?” I nod back at her.

 

Just then I look up in time to see Blake glance through the door. “Is everything ok?” He looks at me, trying hard to mask his worry. 

 

I glance at Drea for a second, and we both burst into a fit of giggles. Poor Blake looks at us both in confusion, but walks over to help me up when I reach out my hand. When I’m on my feet, Blake is clearly fighting hard to keep his self control in check. Drea looks at him and rolls her eyes. “Just kiss her already.” Blake’s head snaps over to her in shock. “What? Adam did.”

 

He looks down at me and I reach up to pull him into a kiss. He returns it, and we hear a throat clear from the doorway. We jump apart as Drea dissolves is a fit of giggles. We turn to see Adam standing in the open doorway. “I’m just gonna leave you guys some privacy.” Drea then walks to the door and stops, turning to look at both Adam and Blake. “She’s my best friend. If either of you hurts her I will break you.” With that, she walks out and closes the door behind her.

 

Adam and Blake look at me for a minute as they draw closer to me. I shrug. “She’s my best friend.” I wrap my arms around them both as they draw in and hold me close. I sigh, feeling the comfort of their arms. “We’re going to have to figure something out. It’s going to take more self control than I have to keep from kissing either of you all day.” I sigh again and look up at my men, smiling to myself at the thought of calling them mine. “How do you guys stand it? Not holding each other?”

 

They smile at me and then each other, before sharing a kiss. Just watching them kiss each other is so intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I'd been sitting on for literally years. But if anyone wants me to add to it I can.


End file.
